Beetee's Games
by Domo Zombee
Summary: Young 16 year old Beetee is reaped for the 35th annual Hunger Games, he has no physical strength...will he win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Preparation

As I slowly got out of bed I started blinking rapidly, unsure why everything was so blurry, still trying to get my thoughts together from my

dreamless night. I grabbed for my glasses on the end table next to my bed, only to remember my dad was supposed to pick up a new pair since my old

ones broke two days ago. Today was reaping day and I wasn't as nervous since my name was only in there four times plus tesserae, seven times. District

3 was not necessarily rich but we were not poor, just middle class. My family personally was higher middle class since both my parents where one of the

top computer technicians in all of Panem, but they get 40 coins a week, and that is not that much. My mom went out earlier today to buy me and my three

brother's suits and me and one of my older brothers our glasses.

It was seven thirty; we still had another half hour before the horn would go off. My dad took a picture of us before me and my eldest brother went

upstairs to work on a project that we were going to send to District 6 to make the transportation trains even faster than 200 mph, this was the only

bonding time I get with him since he is starting computer classes that take all went by fast because what seemed like ten minutes was actually thirty

and I and my brother made our way down the stairs. This was my 4th year of being at the reaping while this was the 2nd of my younger brother, the

5th of

my older brother, and the last of my eldest brother. We made our way down the streets, four brothers with matching light lavender suits. We were at

the

finger pricking stand, I jumped as the tiny needle was inserted into my finger I gathered with my brothers in the left section of the three.

As everyone gathered in the escort of district three, Aelius Spodumene walked to the stage. Though the speech is usually the same every year,

it changes slightly unintentionally. "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Before we begin we

have a special film, brought to you all the way from the capitol". The minute film played, this is when everyone starts to get butterflies in their stomach.

As the film ended, I nervously looked back to Aelius as he was about to reap innocent children of district 3. "Now the time has come for us to pick one

young man and woman, to represent district 3 in the 35th hunger games, as usual, ladies are first." He had walked to the large glass bowl with tiny

steps before picking a name gracefully, with his gem implanted golden he coughed as to start another grand speech he had read, Ada Pascal.

An eighteen year old girl walked up onto the stage she turned and faced the crowd. Aelius quickly nodded and went to the boy's bowl without

saying a word. He picked up a slip, and went back to the podium. Beetee Latier. I looked at my brothers before walking to the stage. I was a little

shocked that my name was picked out of the thousands of people in district 3. I looked at my brothers waiting for one of them to volunteer for me, but

no one did. After me and Ada shook hands we went into the justice building just as my second to oldest brother looked like he was about to say

something, but it was too late. I waited in the small gray room for them to let me say my good-byes. "You have three minutes." A peacekeeper said

before putting my family in the room with me. As I hugged each one of my brothers, then my mom and my dad, we said nothing. Both of my parents

started crying, when the peacekeeper took them away. My friend Mac came in the room and we hugged, which we only do in extreme measures, he

said that my skill in electronics gave me an advantage. Then the peacekeeper took Mac away. Then a separate one took me to take me to the train

station. Me, Aelius, and Ada sat in the cab in silence, then boarded the train with news reporter cameras, flashing in our face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dead Languages

As we boarded the train people crowded around us for information about our lives. Do you think you will win? What are your odds? Do you have preferences on

district alliances? I put my hand up on the camera lenses as if a celebrity were being annoyed by paparazzi. I am not a celebrity, just an ordinary teenage boy

who got chose to die, big whoop. Aelius tried to reason with the news reporters but his voice was just too quiet and shy as if he had tried to get the attention

of the world. I was surprised I am still alive after going through that. The room that we entered when we got on was big filled with pastries and other foodstuff

that barely looked edible. Before my stomach turned I sat down on the lounge chair, unaware of the woman sitting in front of me when she attentively

coughed. Both I and Ada jumped since we had both not seen her as her clothing matched the blue velvet chairs. Aelius quickly with small steps introduced us to

our mentor, Siria Futura.

Based on my "smarter than an average bear" knowledge, Siri means beautiful victory in Norwegian, a dead language for more than a thousand years.*Cough

Cough* thanks Aelius *Cough Cough* Hello….."Ada" Ada had said with such pretentiousness that I swear I saw some illuminating off her. "Beetee" I had said.

"Hello children, I'm Siria Futura, your mentor". Not realizing we had already introduced. "Now usually since we are in the 3rd decade of the Hunger Games,

district 3 is supposed to have good luck!" Siria had said." I had one the Hunger Games five years ago when I was eighteen" she had said looking at Ada. (Ada

is now eighteen, refer to chapter 1). Even though I can physically, not help you at all *Cough Cough*, but I will give you some tips." By the looks of it she

seemed to have EC syndrome, extreme cough which before the revolution I think they called it Bronchitrus or something like that. District 5 the

power/mathematics/ medical help district has failed to provide district 3 medicines for it since they don't give a crap about other districts. "Before I give you any

tips I need to get some rest, my throat hurts, for now just watch some of the previous games that they air on television." as she walked to her bedroom.I

reached for the remote since the T.V. wasn't going to turn on itself. Coincidentally they were just starting to show the recaps of previous games.

First they showed the very first one where a boy from district 1 named Cobalt had won. The Hunger Games had just started so there were not as many rules

like there were none on cannibalism. They skipped around some so the second games they showed was the fourth when this girl from 4 won named Mags, the

vicious fighting machine who was one of those people who used her looks to draw people in. Unfortunately the third one they showed was the eleventh games

when some girl from 9 won, which broke the pattern. After 5 hours of watching this I decided to go to bed since it was obvious that Siria wasn't going to show

up that day. Ada stayed after so she could get some fighting techniques off of the recaps and just in case Siria decided to come. I just shrugged and went to

bed. it's not easy going to sleep knowing you are going to die in a couple weeks….

Shout out to Guest, you made me cry...U r so niceAnd to Vera for helping me start my writing journey. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Floating Ring

The next morning, I had slept in since I couldn't get any sleep last night. When I walked into the dining car, Ada, Aelius, and Siria were all sitting at the

table, chatting and eating. "Good Morning", I said. "Did you check the time, we are eating lunch, not breakfast, its 2:00" Ada said mockingly. "O- Oh", oh

great, my annoying stutter is starting up again, which happens when I am nervous or embarrassed. I quickly turned around to go and get ready for the

day; we would be arriving in the Capitol today. I decided to take a bath today, so I went to my bathroom and ran the water. Unlike at home where it

takes 10 minutes for the water to heat up, it took this tub a matter of seconds. Unused to this, I went to go read a manual for the engine I will never

finish with my brother.

I checked to see if the water had warmed up yet to find out that it over flowed. I quickly turned off the water; I undressed and got into the soothing

water. Next thing I knew Ada was trying to wake me up saying that we are here. I must have fallen asleep! I was embarrassed the fact that I was naked

right in front of her. I crouched into a ball so she wouldn't get a preview of….ya. I had to quickly dress and put my shoes on. I ran out of the train to

catch

up with the three. I forgot to drain the water! Oh well, some Avoxes will probably take care of it.

All I saw was a vivid assortment of colors flashing and waving. I guess is what they call couture here. People were waving and cheering. We entered a

building that was at least 100 feet tall. It was filled with tributes that were being cleansed and styled. I got to see all the tributes from 12 to 4, since 3

was at the end of the row of 'stalls'. I met my stylist, Eustace who was wearing blue lipstick and had a long blue ponytail; there was nothing that he

was wearing that wasn't blue. Faunus was wearing brown leather jacket, pants, and, shoes, and had 3 white spots on her cheek. And Cai had his skin

tinted a light orange color, and he had white hair. They laid me down and started waxing my eyebrows, which stung. The team had undressed me and

washed me, again, and again and did this about 5 times. They had waxed me on my legs, my arms, and even my face. They had given me a haircut then

polished my glasses.

Afterwards, Cai had put me in a dark gray robe with the number 3 on the right. They had guided me into a room with two chairs and a table, and he

left. About 10 minutes later another had entered the room, she was wearing an oriental dress with her hair in a bun, and wore heavy red and gold

make up. "Hello, I am your stylist Lucretia, I am the designer of your clothes for the tribute parade when all of Panem sees you!" she had exclaimed. I

sat on one of the chairs and waited for her to make her last touches on the costume behind a purple curtain so it would be a surprise. After half an hour

she came out and measured me then ran back behind the curtain. "Done!" she said in a sing-song kind of voice, then asked me if I was ready, "sure" I

said casually. She ran back to the curtain and revealed my outfit.

It was a light blue 'Light suit' with a floating pixelated ring saying District 3. Don't ask me how the ring was floating but it looked pretty amazing. So I

slipped into the suit and Lucretia had guided me to a big room filled with chariots and horses.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Embarrassment

Me, Ada, the stylist, Siria, and Aelius, had made our way to our chariot, where my stylist had made some last minute changes to our outfits. Ada's

costume

designer, Felix had taken our hands and helped us on our chariot. I looked around at all the other tributes and saw all the costumes. Then I caught sight of the

saddest, rarest thing. First I saw a stringy like dress and suit, when I realized it wasn't string, it was wheat. Both tributes from 9 were twelve and thirteen year

olds. They looked so sad and down. If they agree, I want to be alliances. Lucretia had snapped in my face to get my attention, I must have dazed off.

"Remember to smile and wave, and maybe even kiss at the crowd or something deep like that!" she said as I she told me before. Since we were from 3 we

would be near the front. The room's lights went off and the doors had swung open.

1, 2, then us, I kept my head up and waved, but I stopped once we exited the room. There were at least a million people in the stands. Ada nudged me and

told me to continue to wave. I slowly started up again. By the time I had started up again, we had come to the end; I must have been looking at the people for

a while. Then the young president of Panem, who was appointed seven years ago, President Snow had risen to a high up podium. "Welcome, tributes, we

welcome you. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor!" It was strange; he had a white beard that made him look old even though he

was in his mid-thirties. After that "speech", the horses had led us into another big room where our stylist met us.

They had complimented us and told me and Ada we had done a good job. Aelius had then led us into a glass elevator to take us to our suite. The ride was less

than a minute since we were on the third floor. We entered our room and I gasped, the room has bigger than both of the floors of my house combined. The first

room we entered was the dining room a large table with white matching chairs with an orange band on the side. (go here to see it: /odhrvxs). Aelius

had

guided us to our rooms. I sat on the white bed, with the orange band at the fringe of the comforter. There was a remote on the white end table. I picked it up

and pressed a button. The wall I was sitting in front of turned into a city with capitol people walking through it, I pressed the button again, a desert- a forest- a

glacier- a fire place- a train station, which brought up memories of my brothers. I turned off the wall and got prepared for dinner.

The bathroom was high tech, most likely made by 3 I washed my face, this time there were buttons for exactly what temperature you want the water to be, I

pressed 70 degrees, room temperature. I grabbed the satin cloth and washed my face, then changed into a light jacket and some black pants. I went to the

dining table and waited for everyone else to join me. Two Avoxes started to serve the table. It was quite awkward since they both couldn't talk. So I just

watched them serve the table. Both Ada and Aelius had made their way to the table. Five minutes later the prep team and Siria had too. "MMMMMM, goose",

Cai had said, "But I rather have fish." "Shut up and eat" Eustace said. We all began to dig in. "So tomorrow morning you guys will train in that building." She

had pointed to the building that was directly out the window, "Araya will help you with that. Did you know that the head trainer is passed through the

generations? In fact all the jobs are. From the master of ceremonies to the judges for the training. All of course except head game maker. " Both I and Ada

shook our heads. After dinner we watched the parade again. I was embarrassed to see myself. Afterwards Siria made us go to bed to get some rest for

tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Covers

The next day Ada had woke me up early since today we were going to train. I reached for my glasses and took a long shower before Siria knocked on the door

telling me to hurry up. I quickly got out then I but on the black and purple suit with the number 3 on the shoulder. I and Ada made our way to the training

center; this would be the first time we get to really see the other tributes. We entered the building to find that I and Ada were the last ones there because of

my shower. I was embarrassed as I walked in seeing the eyes of the careers pierce through me. I quickly tried to hide behind an older guy from 4, trying to

blend in but he moved over since he thought I was trying to get a better view. The head trainer, Araya had come down the stairs. "Good morning tributes." She

began in a quiet soothing voice. "Today is the first out of three days you will be training. Today you will be practicing the essential components such as the

gauntlets and the climbing frame. Be aware that most of you will want to go for the swords or axes when you will need the small things like trap making or fire

starting which might save your life. Starvation and Exposure can kill as easy as a knife. Good luck tributes"

After the small speech we had all lined up at the gauntlets in order of our district. I was sixth to go until the trainer for that area started hitting my legs which

made me stumble. I heard little bit of laughter as I regained my balance. After the gauntlets, we were to line up at the climbing frame. Again I had gone sixth

and I fell, again hearing laughter. We repetitively had done this for 5 hours until we mastered it, then we would move on to fire starting and trap making for a

couple hours. I had mastered the two previous skills and trap making but I couldn't get a hold of fire making. The trainer had said I was going to slow and my

hands were up to high, but it became a habit. After seven hours of training, the tributes had walked back to their suites. The careers had started to

communicate, as I was afraid would happen. I tried to catch up with the 9s but they were ahead by too much. As me and Ada rode up the elevator to the 3rd

floor we had met Siria and the stylist t the entrance of the floor. "Did it go well?" she asked. "I-It was alright" I had said looking at Ada waiting for her response

"Excellent!" she exclaimed though she had majorly messed up. We walked to our rooms and I had flopped on the bed wanting to take a nap. I dozed off and

next thing I knew I woke up and it was dark. I had looked at the clock and it was 3 in the morning. I had gone to the dining room to see that Fauna had left

some food for me. It was a blue drink that tasted like strawberries and lemons, with a stew made of tomato with banana shavings on top.

I had ate the food then slowly made my way to the sofa and I looked out the window to see the stars in the sky. For some reason a wave of sadness swept

over me as I remembered home. I felt tears coming on. So I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I then went back to bed to pull the covers over my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Private

The next morning I had been woken up by Siria. I did the same routine as yesterday, shower, cloth myself, and then make my way to the training center. Today

we could do whatever skill we pleased…including weapons. I started out at the fire station so I could perfect it. I had made a couple or so fires then made my

way to the archery station. I really didn't know how to shoot but the trainer at that station taught me. I missed every time, this was humiliating. Next I went to

the knife throwing station, I had thrown a knife which made it into the neck of a dummy, I was surprised I had actually done that. I threw another one but this

time it almost hit the boy from 7. He glared at me then went back to "playing" with his axe. Next I went to the spear station. I was a modest success; the first

spear, I had got into the head, the second in the chest, and the third on the thigh. I had felt accomplished when one of the careers scoffed with jealousy. I

walked away trying not to show off anymore so I wouldn't be a target. I went back to the trap making to make sure I hadn't lost my kills, which I needed a little

review on.

Caesal Tromphion, the head game maker had blown a whistle, indicating it was time for lunch. I had sat by myself since it looked like Ada had already made

some friends. Afterwards I had remembered the 9s but time was up and we had to go back to our suites to relax for the rest of the day. For the rest of the day

I sat in front of the Hologram TV watching nothing but soap operas since that and Hiro Flickerman's interviews with previous victors were on. I had begun to

doze off when Siria had wanted to go over strategies with me and Ada. "Though I do not know what arena that the game makers will give you, I will tell you

about common knowledge. First of all, all the supplies will be at the cornucopia which there will be a bloodbath there so I would spend a maximum of a minute

there. Many tributes get pulled into their not knowing the surprises it holds. Four years ago during my games, We were in a savannah with a single tree in the

middle, of course the careers had colonized there but I stayed in a nearby burrow made from large mole rats that I had to kill". Ada shrieked a little because I

knew for a hard fact she loved animals, she was planning on moving to 10 even though moving from one district to another is rare.

"Anyway, every night I would kill off one career by one, them of course not knowing what had hit them. The last one I killed was the girl from 1. She was very

aware and she had cut my throat, but not deep enough to actually harm me. But my point is, stay out of the career's way". "How did you survive?" I asked "You

were the second victor of district 3, but your mentor had killed herself." "Well I just followed my instinct." She said. "Now you to get rested since you guys will

do private training and receive your training scores. Later you will then have interviews with Hiro Flickerman." I wondered why we were getting in bed so early,

it was only- 7 pm, I hadn't realized that we had been talking that long. I and Ada had both nodded then made our ways to our room.

That night I had dreamt about both me and Ada dying in the bloodbath, seeing my death portrait in the sky. The next morning, I had woken up by myself. In

fact I had to wake up Ada. We made our way to the basement of the training center. District 9 and District 12 tributes were already here, then the careers

came down laughing and plotting. After 10 minutes they had started calling names. I had whispered to Ada "What are you going to show them?" " I am going

to camouflage myself then I was going to throw some knives, how about you?" "I was going to make a few fires then throw some spears." "Cool" she had said.

_Iunia Shimm._ The girl from district 1 had walked in. 10 minutes later she walked out. _Calix Bastion._ A blonde haired guy with green eyes about 16 years old

walked in._ Crag Oreta, Terra Odius, Ada Pascal, _Then me…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Training Scores

As I stepped into the room I saw the game makers sitting on the elevated stands silently watching me as I entered. "I'm B-Beetee Latier" I said. "You have ten

minutes to show us your chosen skill." Caesal Tromphion had said. I went over to the fire making area, and I had started. When suddenly an excellent idea

sprang up on me like a wildcat pounces on it's pray. I quickly started to make the fire remembering to move my hands down low. After the fire was made, I

purposely caught the artificial bush there on fire. I am pretty sure that the game makers had thought I accidently did this and they started exiting but stopped

when they saw me looking like I had it under control. They made their way back to their seats and continued to watch. I got one of the spears and put the

blade in the fire until it was red hot, then I threw it at the dummy. In 2 minutes the dummy was on fire. I got two more and did the same with the rest of them.

I heard the game makers gasp then they applauded. I made my way back to the elevator and waited for Ada. About ten minutes later, she appeared at the

doorway, satisfied. We made our way back to the suites asking each other how we think we did.

We entered the room and Siria rushed to us and asked us how it went, and we both seemed pretty satisfied. "It was kind of strange because it looked like the

Avox was putting out a fire." Ada said as she shrugged. I had then asked Siria if there were anything else to do except watch television. She said "I would let

you guys explore the town but I would be in severe trouble since you guys could run away, even though I know you guys wouldn't". I considered this for a

second. "But I'm pretty sure there is a library is on the first floor". I immediately sprang up and rode the elevator down. I pressed the first floor button and the

elevator immediately took me there. I looked around a few corners when I got there, but I couldn't find it. I would ask the peacekeepers but they would

probably take me back upstairs. I found a nearby Avox and I asked for the library, she had pointed in a direction. I followed the hall and I soon came upon a

library. The library was filled with tons of books, mostly on fashion, and on information on the districts.

I didn't know where to start, the book on district 6, a book on game strategies, or something else to help me. I had picked the book on how to win the games. I

sat at a mahogany table and started to read. The room was bright since it was filled with lamps because of the windowless wall. Not only was it windowless, it

contained at least a dozen peacekeepers. I shook my head and flipped to the index. When I arrived on the right page I started to read on cornucopia

strategies. At that moment Cai rushed in and grabbed me "What are you doing! We need to get ready for the interviews NOW!" He grabbed me then rushed

me off, not giving me a chance to finish the first sentence. Me and my prep team had walked to the preparation center. They prepared me for the interviews,

not as strongly as they did for the parade though. They put me in a black turtle neck with a silver jacket. With black pants and black shoes with silver laces. The

escort to the stage said we have a minute.

Eustace did her last tidying up and Lucretia had made some last minute seams. I and Ada walked up to the line behind districts 1 & 2. The wait wasn't long,

again, me being sixth in line. I watched as the tributes had been very confident during their interviews. When my turn was up, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

The escort lead me to the stage, right behind what little curtain was closed. Hiro Flickerman had to introduce me. "Now ladies and gentlemen, from district 3…

Beetee Latier!" The crowd applauded. I slowly made my way to the chair as Hiro stood up to shake my hand. He was wearing a red fluffy wig with loads of

make up on, this reminded me of Lucretia. He said "So Beetee tell me about your chariot ride?" I hesitated. " I-I was very s-surprised by how w-well put

together the c-costume was." I stuttered. Hiro gave a little nod then asked "How did you feel about the whole world looking at you?" "I-I was traumatized".

"Now," he said "can you tell me about your family?" " I-I have a younger brother who i-is 13, An older one who is 17, and th-the eldest is 18. Oh and I have a

mom and the dad. You might know them, Freema, and Montie Latier?" "I might have….I think their company fixed my computer, at least 20 times, because who

hasn't had computer problems!?" The crowd applauded and laughed. "One more question Beetee, Do you think you will win?" "Oh….to be honest I don't think

so" I was happy because my stutter had gone. The crowed had awed me then Hiro said "With your brains, you could win anything! Speaking of which, lets

recount his training!" On the screen in the back, my training had been shown. It was a little awkward for me to see myself, but I was alright, I guess.

The buzzer wet off and I left the stage. I listened to my prep team, and Aelius praise me. I didn't stay to watch the rest of the tributes; instead I went upstairs

to my room since the auditorium was in the same building, just a different wing. I took an hour nap then I heard everyone come up the stairs, so we could

watch the training scores. We turned on the hologram and tuned it to the right channel. We had to wait for the anthem to play, and then Hiro's face appeared.

"Good afternoon tributes and the people of Panem, this afternoon, we will be presenting the training scores of the tributes. To start us off….

_From District 1, Iunia Shimm with a score of… 10_

_From District 1, Calix Bastion with a score of….10_

_From District 2, Crag Oreta with a score of…..12_

Everyone in the room gasped

_From District 2, Terra Odius with a score of….11_

_From District 3, Ada Pascal with a score of… 9_

Everyone clapped for her

_From District 3, Beetee Latier with a score of…..8_

Everyone got up, and they were enraged. "He deserved way more than an 8, what were the game makers thinking!?" Fauna exclaimed. Ada sat down and

crossed her arms. Maia, one of Ada's stylist said "Let's all be happy for Ada" as she raised her glass. Everyone followed and cheered for her. She got back up

and bowed. "Remember, the games are _tomorrow_." Siria told us "Go to bed you two." We nodded and went to bed. Like I said, it's not easy going to sleep

knowing you will die soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Let The Games Begin!

I tossed and turned all night and ended up only getting a few hours of sleep. By the time I woke up, it was four in the afternoon. It took an hour to prepare,

and an hour to arrive in the arena. I took my last _real_ shower of my life as I felt the warm water hugging me. I got out than stepped on the mat which blow

dried me, then put on the required black tee, black cargo pants, and black boots. I, Ada, Maia, Lucretia, and Siria went to the roof of the living quarters to get

on the aircraft. Siria hugged us and wished us good luck, patted us on the backs, then let us go. Before she left she had told us one more thing, "REMEMBER:

Cornucopia equals no no!" She tried to give us her best smile, coughed a few times then waved good bye. The rest of us got on the plane, of course being the

last tributes and we took off.

Lucretia and Maia held me and Ada's hand for a little bit when a lady in a chrome colored jacket came and asked us for our wrist. I and Ada both stuck ours out,

yet to find out that she got a thick needle and put it in. We both winced and she informed us that it was our tracker. "Will it come out after the games?" She

shrugged and continued on. I rested my head on the somewhat cushioned chairs and caught up on some of my sleep. Lucretia shook me and aid that we had

arrived underground the arena. We walked out of the aircraft as a couple of peacekeepers guided us to the preparation room. When we arrived it was exactly

5:58 pm, exactly 2 minutes before the games began. Lucretia had put me in a coat, hoping to get some information on the arena, but the Capitol is always

pulling tricks.

I knew for a fact that it wasn't a tundra or something of that sort, since they would've provided a hat. '_20 seconds' _a voice over the intercom said and I and

Lucretia hugged for the last time. "Win the games Beetee." I shrugged then walked into the glass pillar even though I had some time. _'10 seconds' _I waved at

Lucretia and the platform started to rise. It took about five seconds before I really saw some "real" sunlight. It was blindingly bright as I raised my hand over

my eyes to create some shade. All I saw was a golden cornucopia, other tributes, a clock, and red clay. A canyon. Narrow clay paths led us to the circle with the

cornucopia on it. I looked around for Ada to see her five tributes away. I was next to the girl from 9 and the boy from 4. _'60…59…58…' _the countdown had

begun. I got in my running position and waited for the gong to go off, when I heard a large explosion. Someone got off the pedestal early and I couldn't see

any remains of him/her, a cannon went off. _'10…9…8…' _I took a huge gulp as I was about to deceive Siria's rules, the gong than went off.

I basically ran for my life grabbing a thing of spears, I was surprised no one took it but I spoke to soon. Someone took the sheath right off my back and ran

away. I looked for a new resort but I didn't have time. I ran away without thinking twice. The only way down into the valley was a stair case type thing and the

careers already owned it. I made a run for it then passed them. The girl from 2 then spotted me than threw a spear. I jumped off the stairs, at most twenty feet

off the ground. I didn't feel anything; I must have been in such an adrenaline rush. I ran through the large vast canyons hoping to find a small unnoticeable

cave. I was going to run for the rest of the day, until I found a cave far enough away. _'Boom…Boom…Boom…..Boom…Boom…..Boom…..'_ four more cannons after

that went off, then one more.

I didn't think about the deaths of the innocent children, I just ran. I don't have a lot of stamina, what was I thinking? Running way for the rest of the night? I

rested for ten minutes then went for a light jog. It was about 7:00 now and the sun was starting to set. I knew that the heavy jackets were used to protect us

from the below freezing nights. Lucky for me I found a tiny cave that was about 20 sq. feet. I went to the deepest part of the cave when I heard one more

cannon, I shook my head then I rested my head on a rock. That's when I heard the anthem. I came out of the small cave to look at the fallen. I raised my

glasses and to my surprise the first face I saw was Ada's. I couldn't believe it. By the time the death portraits were finished I was still trying to process. These

are the fallen: Ada, male and female from five, female from 6, male from 7, male and female from 8, male and female from 9, male from 10, female from 11, and

male and female from 12. There were eleven of us left.

As I finished processing Ada's death, I closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Compasses and Sundials

I woke up at dawn the next morning, thinking that I was home but woke up to limestone and clay. I sighed and put on my glasses. I got up so I could go even

further from my cave. I looked beside me and there was a silver parachute. It must have fallen last night when I was asleep. Only, attached from the parachute

was a tan backpack. I looked inside; there was a small knife some oranges, a bottle of water, and a note. I picked the note up and it was from Siria, it said

"This should get you started off ". I put the back pack on my back, and then walked out of the cave to start my journey. But before I got up I felt ached and

bruised all over, remembering I had fell about 20 feet. I shook it off and "hobbled" out of the cave. I made a risky move by going back to the cornucopia to look

for left behind supplies.

By the time I arrived it looked like a ghost town. I walked up the stairs and entered the cornucopia. I looked around to find completely nothing. I turned to walk

away, but turned around to make one fore look. In the corner of my eye, I spotted a little piece of rubber. I ran over to see what it was, and to my luck, it was a

rubber spool of translucent twine, perfect for conducting electricity. I put it in my book bag and walked out of the cornucopia, welcomed by another tribute, with

a sword. I started to back up as he started to close into me. My only choice, if I wanted to live, was to run. I looked for an empty gap, to find one on his left. I

made a run for it as he easily tripped me. I crawled away then got up, to find me being pinned on the cornucopia. I was struggling but he raised the sword to

my neck. When suddenly, (you know how you get that burst of energy when something is on top of you?), I pushed the sword down as it plunged through his

stomach. My eyes widened and I ran. The cannon went off by the time I was at the bottom of the stairs.

I ran the opposite direction of where my cave was. I heard approaching footsteps and I ran straight forward into a very narrow path. "What is driving all these

people here?" I asked myself. I shimmied through felling the sharp edges of rock going into my back. When the valley was big enough to just walk, I dusted the

dirt off of me then saw the weirdest thing, snow. It's not that I've never seen snow before; it's just that a couple seconds ago it was at most 80 degrees. I put

on my coat hood thinking that the gamemakers were probably drunk or something. I continued to trek through the foot of snow trying to focus on what can

cause the tributes to run away. Maybe, the gamemakers came up with some type of abominable snowman, hybrid sort of thing, I shrugged and just walked.

This is weird, just a couple of seconds ago it was snowing; now it's raining. The gamemakers are probably not drunk, just creating some type of weather

changing canyon, that's when a wave, about twice the size of me swept through the valley.

I turn and ran but the wave caught up with me, sweeping me off my feet. I was trying to stay on top of the water, but it wasn't easy. I caught my breath and

held it just in case I went back under water. Maybe this is what the tributes were running away from. The next time I went under water. I caught the eye of an

18 year old tribute. I swam away, but my swimming skills are terrible since District 3 doesn't have pools or rivers since we live in southern Panem. Wait a

second….If a tribute…that is eighteen….and can't run away from a little wave is here than the thing everyone is running from must be worse than just this.

When the wave died down and just became a river I swam as far away from the female tribute. I shimmied back through the narrow path, not bothering to

dust myself off, and ran to the path that is on the opposite side of the cornucopia.

I heard a slight rumble and a faint scream, but no cannons, so the tributes who were in that mess must have found a way out of it. I quickened my pace a little

just in case another tribute was going in this direction too. I sat down for a little and picked up a triangular shaped rock, and some clay. I stuck the rock in to

the ground, when a parachute landed on my 'perfectly' good sundial. I opened of the little case that contained a better, golden sundial and a compass. Again it

was from Siria and it read, '_I seem to be the only one to be giving you stuff since all the sponsors are very resistant to giving you anything. Good Luck! ~Siria Futura ' _

I held up the sundial and it was around 5:30; am hour and a half until the death portraits. I then took out my compass to see what direction I was going in,

obviously. I was heading toward southwest which I had no preference toward and continued my walk.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't been posting, it finally snowed here and I HAD to enjoy it.

Chapter 10: Dreams

The boy from District 6, that was the one who tried to kill me. It's kind of funny how irony works, the district I want to help out, I made worst. I have a feeling

they won't take the engine now that both of their tributes are dead. After his face showed in the sky, I crossed off M6 on a hard piece of clay so I could keep

track of who was gone and who was still up and around. I ran right into a heat wave; there weren't any other paths so I knew this would get ugly. I took off

my coat and put it in my backpack, then started my journey. I was hot, the deeper I went in this path, the more the temperature would increase. I heard the

rumble again, but it was very subtle, but it was constant, and non- stop. I came to the end of the heat wave, and settled in a cave right outside of that path. I

can't believe it has only been three days so far, a lot of tributes are dying fast, so the gamemakers choices are either to preserve us and make the canyon

more….habitable, or they could let us live and just preserve the last two of us. Definitely the first one, I thought as I unpacked my coat so I could sleep on it.

It was around 8 o'clock when I reached the cave. I began to drift off when I remembered to take my glasses off. I dazed off again and slept peacefully. Unlike

stories I have read I dreamt about something random. I was walking down the street when I tripped. My glasses fell off and shattered. After that, I woke up

and the sun was beginning to rise over the cliff that I was faced toward. I packed my things and started to walk. I pulled out my compass to see what direction

I was in, southwest. I heard a slight hum, knowing I was less than a mile from the boundary. I decided to go southeast since it was away from the heat wave. I

continued my journey unsure what turns to take or anything, well I guess no one does. The air suddenly got really humid and it was hard to breath in the

heavy air. That was when a rock that I hadn't seen before appeared where I was about to step. Of course, with my luck I tripped.

I fell face first, which let me just say, wasn't comfortable. My glasses weren't shattered until I tapped on the lens which made it look like a spider web. I jumped

back in surprise but luckily the glasses didn't break. I carefully took them off so it wouldn't shatter in my eye, how gross would that have been? Like I said, I am

not even close to being lucky, because at that moment the rumbling came on, and it was close to me. I threw the glasses down and made a run for it. Well

thenI had to turn around since I turned out to be going near it. I am so confused! Any direction I go in, the rumbling is there. I decided to continue going

southeast. I looked at the sky behind me and it was whirling in a circle. I had no time to examine it so I kept running. The gamemakers must really want to get

rid of me.

After I thought I was far enough from it. I went back to my deep breaths since I was still in the humid section. Not only do the gamemakers want to get rid of

me and that I am in the humid area again, I am officially, legally blind. I couldn't see 6 feet ahead of me without it being blurry I felt my way around, but I would

keep running into the canyon. It has been 4 days but it feels like a million. I know for one thing, that in a 3 days, the feast will be back at the cornucopia, I

won't go. I climbed up a little on the canyon on a platform that would serve as a resting place for me. No one died today.

The next morning I woke up like it was any other day in the arena, except I was glasses –less. I was tired so I decided to sleep in. That is not the best idea in

the arena but I needed my rest. By the time I woke up again, I used my sundial, it was 12 o' clock pm. Wait…..if the gamemakers hadn't done anything to draw

me close with other tributes, then….oh no.


	11. Death List

Death List

This is my death list. I will update this anytime a new tribute dies. I made this just in case, when you finish my story you're not like "What about boy from District 8, he is still wandering around the arena?"

Male 1

Female 1

Male 2

Female 2

Male 3

Female 3- Deceased

Male 4

Female 4

Male 5- Deceased

Female 5- Deceased

Male 6- Deceased

Female 6- Deceased

Male 7- Deceased

Female 7

Male 8- Deceased

Female 8- Deceased

Male 9- Deceased

Female 9- Deceased

Male 10- Deceased

Female 10

Male 11

Female 11- Deceased

Male 12- Deceased

Female 12- Deceased

_10 tributes remain_


End file.
